The present disclosure relates to an input apparatus and an input recognition method. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an apparatus configured to detect, for example, gesture operations of a user, and a technology of recognition of inputs of the gesture operations.
As a technology of providing a desktop man-machine interface, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-282456 discloses a method of operating an apparatus by calculating a coordinate pair of a fingertip position specified by performing pattern matching utilizing features of a shape of the fingertip based on images of a hand on a desk, which are photographed by an infrared camera.